pathfinderelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Worthy Dead
This humanoid warrior is covered in scars that resemble lethal wounds. Beatified Saint (CR 12) XP 12,800 Worthy dead human paladin 12 LG Medium outsider (extraplanar, resurrected) Init –1; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +6 Aura courage (10 ft.), justice (10 ft.), resolve (10 ft.) --- AC 22, touch 9, flat-footed 22 (+9 armor, –1 Dex, +4 shield) hp 128 (12d10+62) Fort +15, Ref +8, Will +13 Defensive Abilities divine grace +5; DR 5/magic; Immune undead traits --- Speed 20 ft., fly 20 ft. (average) Melee +1 evil outsider bane scimitar +15/+10/+5 (1d6+3/15–20) or light hammer +14/+9/+4 (1d4+2) Ranged light hammer +11 (1d4+2) Special Attacks channel positive energy (DC 21, 6d6), smite evil (+5 attack and AC, +12 damage) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 12th; concentration +17) At Will—detect evil Paladin Spells Prepared (CL 9th; concentration +14) 3rd—''dispel magic, magic circle vs. evil'' 2nd—''bull's strength, resist energy, shield other'' 1st—''bless weapon, divine favor'' (2), lesser restoration --- Str 15, Dex 8, Con —, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 20 Base Atk +12; CMB +14; CMD 23 Feats Alignment Channel, Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Item, Extra Channel, Improved Critical (scimitar), Magical Aptitude, Power Attack Skills Diplomacy +20, Handle Animal +10, Knowledge (religion) +10, Perception +6, Perform (oratory) +6, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +20, Use Magic Device +21 Languages Celestial, Common SQ aura of good, divine bond (weapon +3), lay on hands (6d6, 15/day for channeling only), mercies (sickened, diseased, nauseated, stunned) --- Environment any (Heaven) Organization solitary, pair, or gospel (3–13) Treasure NPC gear (+1 half-plate of invulnerability, +2 heavy steel lion's shield, +1 evil outsider bane scimitar, cold iron light hammers (2); headband of alluring charisma +2, silver holy symbol, other gear) Beatified saints are the risen souls of mortals who performed exceptional deeds in the name of all that is lawful and good. Many were martyrs before being resurrected as heavenly outsiders, their new bodies reflecting the mortal wounds they received in their past life. All beatified saints have gleaming halos and feathered wings, though the wings of many are invisible. Cephalophore (CR +0) A cephalophore is beatified saint whose mortal life ended in beheading. The cephalophore remains headless in the afterlife, but can see, hear, smell, and speak through an invisible scrying sensor that takes the place of its head. The head of the cephalophore's previous body, which the cephalophore may or may not carry with it in the afterlife, is preserved as a holy relic. This relic functions as a darkskull, except its aura has the good descriptor instead of the evil descriptor, and it radiates a hallow effect instead of an unhallow effect. Einherjar (CR 12) An einherjar is the chaotic good equivalent of a beatified saint, a righteous berserker chosen by the angels to battle the forces of evil until the end of time. An einherjar has no halo, no wings, and no fly speed, but has resistance to cold and fire 10 and a +2 bonus to Charisma. A typical einherjar was an 11th-level barbarian while mortal, and retains those class levels as an outsider. Creating a Worthy Dead The worthy dead are the souls of mortals whose lives and deeds have pleased their deities. Upon death, they are transformed into outsiders that retain the abilities they had in their previous life. "Worthy dead" is an acquired template that can be added to any creature whose soul migrates to one of the Outer Planes following its death (henceforth referred to as the base creature). The worthy dead uses all of the base creature's statistics and abilities except as noted below. CR: As base creature +1. Type: The creature's type changes to outsider and it gains the resurrected subtype. An outsider with the resurrected subtype has the traits of the undead type instead of those of the outsider type, even though it is a living creature. Do not recalculate HD, saves, or skills. Immune: The creature has undead traits as a result of the resurrected subtype. Abilities: The creature has a null Constitution score as a result of the resurrected subtype. If the base creature's Constitution score was greater than its Charisma score before applying this tmeplate, it's Charisma score increases to equal its prior Constitution score. Petitioner Traits: The creature gains the same traits as a petitioner native to its home plane, as per the petitioner template. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Outsiders Category:Monsters